


Call Me

by Spiralleds



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-24
Updated: 2008-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiralleds/pseuds/Spiralleds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L.A.'s burning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me

"Come on…" mutters Buffy, listening to the ring tone while staring at the flaming backdrop behind the BBC talking head.

"This is Angel—"

"Angel! Thank God, I—"

"…Hart, Los Angeles branch. I can't…"

Plummeting fear replaces the momentary elation.

"Angel? Are you…? The news says…" She swallows against the rising bile, refusing to believe. "If you're screening my calls, so help me I'll…"

~~~

"…I'll return your call as soon as I can."

She doesn't leave a message. She can't. It filled months ago. But his voice is all she has left. So she disconnects and calls again.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Screen/Screening


End file.
